A Magical Mishap
by Remione123
Summary: Harry messes up a spell and finds himself in district 12 right before the 72nd Hunger Games. Will his name be drawn? And if it is, how will he survive? Please don't flame, only Katniss and Peeta can pull off flames. (First fanfic) Can you please leave any question for me or any of the characters in the comments I am going to make a story and answer them
1. Lost in a new world

A Magical Mishap

 **I Do Not Own This, These Books Are Owned By J.K. Rowling And Suzanne Collins!**

 **This is my first fanfic sorry if it's not great! Please don't flame, Only Peeta and Katniss can pull off flames!**

" **EXPILLAMISS!"** Harry yelled. He needed to get that spell done correctly by the next lesson, but just couldn't concentrate. His mind was still on that book Hermione told him about. After seeing how much Hermione liked it, he had to read it himself. But now he couldn't stop thinking about it, even when he was in the middle of an extremely important spell.

Suddenly, before he could think about anything else, he was knocked off his feet and sent spinning through the air. When the world finally stopped spinning, Harry found himself on the ground. Getting up, he realized something.

 _To quote Dorothy,_ he thought _, I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore_. Because it looked like he was in District 12. From the book.

 _This is bad._

 _Really bad._

He quickly stood up and stuffed his wand into his pocket. Looking around, he noticed Katniss Everdeen – The Katniss Everdeen – looking at a cake in the baker's window. Beside the window was a sign with big letters spelling The 72nd Hunger games are only three weeks away! And just when it seemed like Harry's life was doing well…

"What are you doing here, boy?" asked a Peacekeeper who walked around the corner. He guessed it would seem strange seeing a guy who seemed like he'd walked straight from the past _. At least I wasn't wearing my robes._

"Where are your parents?" The Peacekeeper looked at him curiously.

"I don't have any." Harry responded. Which was true.

"Do you live at the community home?" He asked again.

"Ummm" Harry had no idea what to say.

"Come with me" said the Peacekeeper. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him along the road.

A few minutes later, he found himself in front of a small wood building. The Peacekeeper rapped on the door. A woman with bushy red hair and a round face peeked out, looking worried that a Peacekeeper had shown up for no reason.

"Ma'am, do you know this boy?" The peacekeeper asked her, clearly wanting to be done with this.

"No I have never seen him before." She replied, looking rather relieved.

"Well here you go, then." He shoved Harry towards her. She pulled him inside and slammed the door. "Name?"

"Uh, my name's Harry Potter…?" He said.

"Okay, Harry, you are going to share with Dean. Third door on the right. My name is Mrs. Weasley - and if you need anything, ask the others before whining at me." She said.

 _Mrs. Weasley? This is centuries in the future! How can she be here?_ Harry thought as he did a double take. _She did look a bit like her, sort of. But she didn't act like her that was for sure._

Harry kept thinking about this as he walked up the hall and started counting the doors. He turned in the third door on the right. There were two beds, one against the left wall and one against the right wall. They both just had one plain white blanket and a feather pillow. On the left one, he saw a small, brown-haired boy.

"Are you Dean?" Harry asked, examining the rest of the room.

"Yeah. Who are you?" the boy said, getting up.

"I'm Harry Potter. I just got here." Harry said, walking over to the other bed. "Is this mine?"

"Yeah. When did something happen to your parents?" Dean asked.

"They died when I was little." Harry said, thinking of that horrible night.

"Woah, that's amazing! How did you stay out of here for so long?" Dean looked up, amazed.

"Uhhhhh…"

"Never mind. We should probably get ready for dinner, though." Dean looked across the hall, towards the other room.

"Okay?" Harry was confused.

"Sorry, I forgot you were new. We always have to wear a uniform when we go for dinner. Everyone gets a certain amount based on size and age." Dean explained, and pointed to a room. "This is where they keep all of the uniforms. They have some extras you can use." He continued.

Harry followed him across the hall and into the room. It had uniforms hanging on racks all around the walls. Each uniform had a navy-blue blazer and white pants. He could see a door at the other end of the room, of which Dean walked towards.

"This is where all the extras are." He said, motioning to the door.

There was a set of old looking stairs behind the doors. "It's totally safe." Dean said noticing Harry's slight hesitation. He started to go down.

Harry followed. The stairs creaked underneath his feet. When they reached the bottom, Dean felt around for something. POP! Light flooded the room.

"What size are you?" Dean looked at the tags on the clothes.

"12 or medium." Harry answered, and started shifting through the pile looking for the right size.

"I've got the shirt." Harry said to Dean as he continued looking.

"Found it!" Dean yelled. He headed back up the stairs. "Can you get the light?" He yelled down to Harry. "Mrs. Weasley gets mad if we leave it on."

Harry looked around for the cord. "Got it." He yelled, and yanked the cord. In less than a half a second the room was drenched in darkness. He slowly made his way up the old creaky stairs again. When he made it to the top, the light surprised him. He saw Dean standing there shifting through the hangers.

"There it is." He said grabbing one of the hangers. His uniform was ironed and clean, Harry's was wrinkled and dusty. "Let's go get ready before Mrs. Weasley skins us alive." Dean said pulling Harry down the hall, towards what looked like a bathroom. Dean pushed open the door and Harry walked in the room. There was three cubicles with curtains, three urines, and three stalls. All crammed into that little room. Dean walked into one of the cubicles with a curtain. Harry decided to follow suit. The uniform was a little big but Harry was used to clothes that were too big.

After supper he and Dean went back up to their room.

"You had really bad timing, dude, the reaping is in three weeks." Dean looked at Harry from across the room.

"I really did, didn't I?"

 **The reaping**

All of the kids of reaping age were gathered in front of the home, getting ready to go to the square. Instead of feeling like he was too big, it felt like Harry's clothes were closing in around him. He could barely breathe.

"Okay, everyone, you must all sign in and go sit with the others your age." Mrs. Weasley said as they started towards the square. Harry, Dean, and all the others headed over towards the peacekeepers to sign in. Harry was worried. _If I get picked, how will I ever get home?_ Wondered Harry. _Then again, there are thousands of other choices. Chances are I won't get picked._

 _Then why did he feel so nervous?_

The line shuffled along slowly. When Harry got to the Peacekeepers in their white uniforms, he stuck out his hand and let them draw a little bit of blood. He was directed close to the front with the other thirteen year olds.

Slowly, everyone filed in, going all around the square to the different age groups. The boys were on the left and the girls were on the right.

The mayor walked onto the stage, followed by Haymitch - who is just a little drunk - and a preppy Effie wearing a very blue dress and tottering on some very high blue heels and a big blue wig.

There were three chairs sitting on the side of the stage. Effie and Haymitch sat down as far from each other as the arrangement allows.

The Mayor walked to the front of the stage. Harry only caught bits of what he was saying.

"Blah blah blah treaty, blah blah capitol, blah blah Tributes."

Finally, the Mayor stopped talking and went to sit down. Effie Trinket walked up and gave her signature greeting.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She said, as bright and bubbly as ever. She trotted towards the bowl holding the girls names.

"Ladies first!" She said in that horrid high pitched voice of hers. She reached into the bowl, clawed around for a minute, and grabbed a slip of paper. She walked toward the microphone and unfolded the slip.

"Nelly Lee!" She read out, and the crowd on the right side shifts out of the way so a 17 year old girl with short brown hair and dark eyes can walk forward. _She looks tough_. Harry thought as he watched her walk up. She stood beside Effie, looking unnerved.

"And now for the boys." Effie said, as she walked over to the other bowl. She reached into the bowl. _Please don't be me, please don't be me._ Harry repeated over and over in his head, until he saw Effie walk back to the microphone, with a slip of paper that could have anybody's name on it.

"District twelve's male tribute will be..." She looked down at the slip in her hand, and slowly read out the name.

"Harry Potter."


	2. Bad advice from Haymitch

**A Magical Mishap**

 **Chapter 2**

Effie was standing on the stage, waiting for Harry to walk up. He guessed he needed to come up by his own free will, or the Peacekeepers would drag him up in front of everyone - and that was the _last_ thing he needed.  
Whatever happened, he ended up on the stage beside Effie and Nelly _. What in Merlin's name did I just sign up for?_ Harry asked himself as he looked around.

"Any volunteers?" Effie asked, not really expecting an answer. The wind got stronger and the trees swayed, as if they wanted to do something. _There's nothing you can do._ Harry told them _. But_ now _how am I going to get home?_  
Effie closed the way she usually did, with her annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"  
After that, she led the two tributes into the hall. She turned to the left and a peacekeeper stewarded him to the right. As soon as he heard the door slam, he collapsed onto the velvet couch.  
The creak of the door made him jump. He sat straight up, and he saw Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, hello." Harry said, trying to cover up how surprised he was. _Why is she here?_ He asked himself.

"Do you have a token?" She asked quickly. She clearly wanted to get out of here. _Probably to get back to the other kids._ Harry thought, as he wondered whether to take his wand.

"Yeah." He replied, feeling his wand press against his chest.

"Good." She turned to leave.

"Oh, and Mrs. Weasley," He said before she walked out. "Can you tell Dean I will miss him? Please?"

"Yes, dear, of course I will." She said, her tough exterior melting away. "I am so sorry, Harry." And she walked away before she could say anything else. He sat down on the bench.  
 _Will I ever see Dean again?  
_ In the time he was here, they'd grown as close as he, Ron, and Hermione. Dean was the only one to stick by him.  
He heard the door creak open, but he didn't lift his head.

"Hey, dude." Harry heard that voice he feared he would never hear again.

"Dean?" He asked.  
"Yep." Dean replied, sitting down beside him. "I can't believe it. Two names in thousands."  
He continued. "You can win, I know it. I may have only known you for a couple weeks, but I _do_ know that you are an awesome runner. You can also hide in plain sight. Like that one time, I was looking for you for like half an hour, and you were sitting in a tree just outside watching people walk by."  
Harry could tell he was trying to convince himself as well.  
"You will try and win, won't you?" Dean asked, looking up at Harry.

"Of course I will." He hugged him.  
"I really enjoyed the time I spent here with you."  
Dean looked like he was going to say something, but just as he opened his mouth, a peacekeeper walked in.

"Your time's up." he said, looking at Dean.

"Goodbye, Harry." his friend shot him an apologetic look and walked out the door.

"Bye, Dean."

Harry sunk down on the couch. "I really will miss you." Harry whispered, even though he knew he could no longer hear him.

"Of course you will." A voice said, and Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. Harry looked around and found the speaker - an old woman sitting there beside him.

"I don't mean to be rude but, who the heck are you?" Harry asked her, confused as to how the Peacekeeper (or himself) didn't notice her come in. She was wearing a patched dress and had a rag tied around her head. She had deep wrinkles in her face, but she was smiling. Then she started laughing.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. I'm Lisa Granger." The old lady said.

 _Granger? Could this be the same as with Mrs. Weasley?_ Harry wondered.  
"Do you have your wand?" She asked, apparently not realising Harry wasn't paying attention.

"How do you-"

"Harry, you need to listen to me. Take your wand, and don't trust _anyone._ Whether in the arena or the Capitol. Harry, you must not show anyone your wand, and if someone sees it you can't tell them the truth. Tell them that it is just a stick." She looked deep into his eyes, and Harry felt as if she was looking into his very soul.  
"Oh, and Harry," She started again. But the door was pushed open, and the exact same peacekeeper walked in, cutting the talk short. Lisa, knowing she could stay no longer, walked out the door.  
"Good luck."  
The door was closed, and Harry was left alone.

He sat and waited, knowing someone was going to come for him. Finally, he heard the door open, and in walked a peacekeeper. He motioned for Harry to come, and so he quickly stood up and followed him. They walked right out the building, and Harry noticed Nelly walking with a peacekeeper a little farther away.  
He walked into an amazingly amazing train. The tables and chairs were made of mahogany, and the floor was so shiny he could see his reflection in it. Hanging above him, he could see a gigantic golden chandelier.  
He went into the dining car and sat down. Effie was there, but still no Haymitch.

"Where's Haymitch?" Harry asked her.

"Drunk in the bar."

"Oh."  
Nelly walked in, and as soon as she sat down, the two of them were served plates of delicious food.  
 _Now this is more like it_. Harry thought. He grabbed a chunk of chicken and pretended he was in the great hall at Hogwarts.

"You act like you will never see food again! Such terrible manners..." Effie critiqued. Everyone knew how much she loved proper manners.

"Oohhhhh suuuuuuuuck iiiiiiiiit uuuuuuuup Eeeeeeffiiiiieeeeee." Laughed Haymitch as he wobbled into the room, very drunk. "Theeeeeey prooooobaaaaaaaaaablyyyyyy haaaaaveeee neeeeeeveeeeeer haaaad aaaaaa deeeeeeceeeent meeeeeaaaaal iiiiiiiiiiin theeeiiiiiiir liiiiiiiifeeeeeeee."

"What is wrong with you people?" Everyone looked at Harry. "You're always talking about us like we're not here!" He was tired of it, of people treating him like he was unimportant. "We're about to be killed on live television and this is all you do. We need you to be less drunk and actually help us, Haymitch. And Effie, we get you're trying to help but, keep the comments down okay?!" Harry couldn't sit any longer.

They just sat there staring at him for a moment. Finally, Haymitch spoke, quite drunkenly.

"Loooooooooooook aaaaaaaaat thaaaaaaaaat, weeeeeeee miiiiiiiiiight fiiiinaaaaallyyyyyyyy geeeeet aaaaanooooootheeeeeer viiiiiiiictooooooooor froooooooom diiiiiiiiiistriiiiiiiict 1111122222222. Yoouuuuuuuu neeeeeeeeeed toooooo nooooooooot beeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaafraaaaaaaaiiiiiiiid tooooooooo speeeeeeeeeaaaaak yoooouuuuuur miiiind. Aaaaand heeeerrrreeeeeeee's sooooooooooomeeee aaaaaadviiiiiceee: dooooooon't yeeeeeellllllllllllllll aaaaat yoooooooouuuuuur meeeeeentoooooor."

 _Even a mentor who's always drunk?  
"_I'm going to bed." Harry said. And with that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

 _ **PUT AUTHOR'S NOTE HERE!**_


End file.
